coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinead Osbourne
| played by = Katie McGlynn }} Sinead Kimberley Tinker is the daughter of Arlene Tinker, younger sister of Millie and Penny Tinker, granddaughter of Nancy Tinker, great-granddaughter of Agnes Tinker and wife to Daniel Osbourne. Sinead first turned up on the street in April 2013, to visit her auntie Beth and cousin Craig Tinker. She was immediately set up with Chesney Brown and the pair's relationship lasted several years through many set backs including; Chesney's secret affection for the mother of his son and Sinead's temporary paralysis following a minibus crash - until she began an affair with Daniel Osbourne in 2017. Despite briefly returning to Chesney, Sinead and Daniel married in October 2018 after she had discovered that she was pregnant. However, she was later diagnosed with cervical cancer and forced to choose between terminating her pregnancy or prolonging treatment - to which she chose the latter. In January 2019, Sinead was induced at only six months and gave birth to a baby boy whom the pair named Bertie. Biography 1994-2013: Childhood and upbringing Born in March 1994, Sinead was brought up by her single-mother in Weatherfield, alongside her two older sisters. The Tinker family were not well off, but Sinead tried to make a living for herself by working on a market stall - making and selling her own soap. However, the rest of her family were not as eager to earn a living as she was - and her grandmother eventually began living with the them in what she described as a "complete madhouse". Throughout her childhood, Sinead had always been close to her auntie Beth and, when things would get too crazy at home, she would often visit her. 2013-2015: Relationship with Chesney In April 2013, Sinead met Beth at Roy's Rolls for a catch-up. Realising that Sinead needed to let her hair down and think about herself for a change, Beth decided to set her up with her boyfriend Kirk's friend Chesney Brown - who was newly single following his split from Katy Armstrong. The pair agreed to go on a date at Nick's Bistro and they got on well together, despite both originally having reservations - as Chesney was still not over Katy and Sinead was concerned that Chesney already had a son, Joseph Brown. After having a good time on their date, the atmosphere was ruined when Katy turned up and accused Chesney of trying to get back at her for her affair with Ryan Connor. At the end of the date, Sinead left on good terms with Chesney and accepted that he needed to patch things up with Katy. Katy later moved in with Ryan and Chesney pretended that he didn't care and contacted Sinead to ask her if she was interested in a second date. Although Sinead quickly began to realise that Katy was right about Chesney using her, when she confronted Chesney he was unable to keep up the pretense and as such Sinead terminated their relationship. However, Chesney was shocked to discover that he didn't want to lose Sinead and asked her for a second chance - to which she agreed if he promised not to mess her around again. Chesney soon invited Sinead to move in with him at 5 Coronation Street, to which she accepted, and she later became hired by Carla Connor as a machinist at Underworld. 2015-2016: Paralysation, recovery and insecurity By January 2015, Sinead had become friends with the rest of the Underworld staff and was one of those invited to an awards ceremony by her boss, Carla, to witness her be honoured with an award. However, the minibus crashed and overturned when driver, Steve McDonald, was forced off the road by a couple of joyriders. Sinead had taken her seatbelt off prior to the crash, in order to obtain her mobile phone which had dropped under her seat, and as such suffered severe spinal injuries. Admitted to Weatherfield General, Sinead began receiving physiotherapy in order to help her regain the use of her legs. Despite making friend with fellow patient Sam Hayden, Sinead couldn't stand being at the hospital and was able to convince Kirk to take her home permaturely. However, after suffering from a fall she was readmitted into hospital and was eventually discharged in April 2015 after making good progress with her physio. The accident led to Sinead's confidence being knocked and she began to feel insecure about her body. In 2016, Aidan Connor, the new Underworld boss, began to take an interest in Sinead and suggested that she look into modeling. However, the idea was met by criticism by Chesney - after an argument between the pair in May Sinead drunkenly kissed Aidan. Aidan was able to stop her before she went too far but his girlfriend, Eva Price, soon found out and informed Chesney - leading to serious arguments between him and Sinead. The pair moved on from the kiss, but Sinead began to realise that she was bored of her domestic life and hoped for new, exiting opportunities. However, Chesney remained oblivious to her true feelings. 2017-2018: Affair with Daniel Osbourne In January 2017, Sinead was introduced to Daniel Osbourne. Daniel was immediately attracted to Sinead and began flirting with her and, finding Daniel to be more interesting and exciting that Chesney, the pair slept together in Underworld's store room. Daniel's nephew Adam Barlow discovered the pair's liaison and wasted no time informing Chesney, who confronted the pair individually and kicked Sinead out of No.5. Daniel offered Sinead to move in with him at 15a Coronation Street and she agreed. A month later Sinead found out that she was pregnant, and knew that Daniel was the father as she hadn't had sex with Chesney within the time-frame, but Daniel's father Ken Barlow convinced her to have a termination as he feared that Daniel would be held back from greater things, like attending university, if he was tied down with a child. Sinead had an abortion without telling Daniel about the pregnancy, when the truth was revealed he violently attacked Ken - hitting him over the head and leaving him for dead at the bottom of the staircase at 1 Coronation Street. Daniel desperately hid his guilt and a number of suspects were questioned over Ken's attack, including Sinead; who the police believed had a motive due to Ken forcing her to get rid of her baby. Ken tried hard to remember who attacked him and later realised that it had been Daniel - but decided to keep the truth secret from the police after finding out that Daniel had been abandoned from the age of fifteen by his mother, Denise Osbourne, and that he hadn't been there for his son when he needed him. However, Sinead was not so forgiving and reconciled with Chesney - despite still having deep feelings for Daniel. Chesney began to fear losing Sinead once again and manipulated her into turning against Daniel by pretending to have food poisoning from a meal Daniel prepared and later hitting himself over the head with a brick. In October 2017, it was revealed that Katy had passed away in Portugal and Chesney was reunited with Joseph. In order to help Joseph get through the trauma of losing his mother, Sinead agreed to marry Chesney so that the three of the could become a close family unit. However, Chesney later had second thoughts about marrying Sinead as he feared the emotional damage losing two mothers would do to Joseph. As a result of his doubts, Chesney stood Sinead up at the alter in January 2018 revealing that he couldn't go through with their marriage. 2018-present: Marriage, motherhood and diagnosis Following her split from Chesney, Sinead moved into 2a Coronation Street and eventually reignited her relationship with Daniel. In June, Daniel proposed to Sinead - taking the attention away from Tracy Barlow's engagement, and by August Sinead revealed that she was pregnant. While Daniel celebrated the baby news and looked forward to the twelve week scan, Sinead was left fearing for the baby's life after she began suffering heavy blood-flow. Despite being told that the baby was completely fine at the scan, Sinead sought out private attention behind Daniel's back to reveal her problems and was later told that she would need to go for a biopsy as there was a chance she had cervical cancer. In October 2018, Daniel surprised Sinead with a spontaneous wedding and the pair were married in Victoria Street's Community Garden. However, Sinead had attended her biopsy test earlier in the day and was left fearing the results. Sinead wanted to share her news with someone, and attempted to speak to Chensey, however she was unable to. Although, a week later she was forced to confide in her father-in-law, Ken, after he discovered her in the hospital. Sinead begged Ken to help keep her diagnosis a secret as she didn't want Daniel to be made to choose between her life and that of their unborn baby's. However, her secret was soon revealed when she collapsed in the Rovers Return and was rushed to hospital. Despite originally being furious with both Sinead and his father, Daniel later agreed to stick by her decision to delay her treatment. Relationships Chesney Brown Chesney Brown was Sinead's boyfriend. The pair met in April 2013 at Roy's Rolls after Chesney's break-up with Katy Armstrong. Their relationship went well for a while but Chesney reunited with Katy and left Sinead behind. However their relationship did not last long, and Sinead got back with Chesney. After the minibus crash in 2015 Chesney helped her get through the ordeal by being at her side and helping her recuperate. In 2017, Sinead left Chesney for Daniel, but later reconciled with him after leaving Daniel. However, after having more problems into her relationship with Chesney, Sinead began to fall back into Daniel's spell, but then discovered that Katy had been killed in a car crash in Portugal. Chesney, despite orders from doctors not to fly due a stressful collapse at work, leaped from his hospital bed to go and see his son Joseph. Just before he drove off, Sinead proposed to him but he left without saying anything. Later on during a phone call, he accepted Sinead's proposal, but at the wedding, he broke it off with Sinead. Daniel Osbourne Sinead grew bored of Chesney in late 2016, until Daniel Osbourne came into her life. Sinead found a lot of excitement through Daniel, and soon left Chesney for him. However, throughout Sinead's short-lived relationship with Daniel, they experienced a lot of problems, such as Sinead aborting their baby. Daniel angrily broke up with her, but later reconciled with her a month later. However, their relationship came at an all time low when Sinead discovered that Daniel was the one who attacked Ken two months prior. She broke up with him, and moved back in with Chesney. In October 2017, Sinead had a conversation with Daniel at Nick's Bistro to discuss what the future would've been like if Sinead did not have an abortion, but she quickly chose Chesney over him after Katy's death in Portugal. Shortly after her ruined wedding, Daniel tried getting back together with Sinead, but she rejected him. However, after having a talk with Beth, she changed her mind, but was devastated when Daniel began a relationship with Carla Connor. Daniel later ended his relationship with Carla after he admitted he was still in love with Sinead; Carla did not take the break up badly though, and she managed to get Daniel and Sinead back together. Beth Sutherland Sinead had always been close to her auntie Beth while she was growing up, considering her to be a second mother. Sinead would often go to Beth for advice and visited her on occasion when her home-life became too hectic. In April 2013, it was Beth who set Sinead up on a date with Chesney and confronted Chesney when it was revealed that he had just been using her. Beth and her husband Kirk lived with Sinead and Chesney from the beginning of 2014 to the end of 2017 and as such she was present for most of Sinead's dramas. Beth cared for Sinead following the minibus crash that left her paralysed in January 2015, and she supported Sinead after it was discovered she had began an affair with Daniel - later attending the clinic with her in March 2017 when she decided to terminate her pregnancy. However, despite their close bond, Sinead was unable to confide in her aunt when she was diagnosed with cervical cancer in October 2018. By December, Beth had learnt about Sinead's cancer diagnosis and attempted to rob Dev Alahan in order to pay for a consultation in Germany with a facility which provided an experimental drug that could help cure her cancer. Kirk Sutherland Since the start of his relationship with Sinead's auntie Beth, Kirk became integrated into the family. From January 2014 to November 2017, Kirk and Sinead lived together at 5 Coronation Street alongside Beth, Chesney and Craig. In January 2015, Sinead acted as a bridesmaid at Kirk and Beth's wedding and later that month Kirk was the first person to rush to her aid after the minibus crash which left her paralysed, with the help of Julie Carp Kirk was able to successfully pull Sinead to safety. In December, Kirk helped stage a mugging alongsisde Beth and Chesney in order to steal thousands of pounds worth of money from Dev - the aim of the robbery was to fund a private consultation with a facility in Germany which provided an experimental drug that could help cure Sinead's cancer. However, the plan fell through and the trio were found out - but Dev decided not to press charges. Ken Barlow Sinead's relationship with her father-in-law was never a straight-forward one right from the start. Ken likened Sinead to his late wife Deirdre Barlow, who hadn't aspired to be more than a shop worker during her lifetime, and he believed Sinead wasn't good enough for Daniel. After discovering Sinead's pregnancy in March 2017, Ken chastised her for being careless - he warned that Daniel would grow to despise her as she'd hold him back from opportunities; such as a place at Oxford University. Upon hearing Ken's harsh words, Sinead terminated her pregnancy - and later blamed Ken for forcing her to make the decision. When Ken was pushed down the stairs at the end of March, Sinead became one of the many suspects interviewed by the police after she was spotted angrily pounding on Ken's door while heavily intoxicated. After Ken's attacker was revealed to be Daniel, who blamed his father for Sinead's termination, Ken decided to apologise to her and she accepted. In October 2018, Ken discovered that Sinead was pregnant again - this time he had completely changed his stance and congratulated the couple. However, later that month he discovered that Sinead had been diagnosed with cervical cancer and would have to terminate her pregnancy to go through with immediate treatment. Ken, who didn't want to let his son down again, warned Sinead that if she didn't tell Daniel he would have to. Although, Sinead guilt tripped Ken - blaming him for her last termination, and he agreed to respect her decision and keep Daniel in the dark. Katy Armstrong Sinead took an instant disliking to Chesney's ex-girlfriend Katy upon their first meeting as Katy was rude and dismissive of her, accusing Chesney of attempting to make her jealous by dating Sinead. However, Sinead later realised that there was truth to Katy's claims and that Chesney hadn't moved on from her. Despite breaking up, Chesney eventually chose to return to Sinead after deciding that he didn't want to lose her. After their initial hostility Sinead and Katy were able to be civil with each other, and later actually became friends. Following the minibus accident in January 2015, that left Sinead hospitalised, Katy visited her in order to let her see Joseph one last time before they left Weatherfield. The pair parted on good terms and Sinead was saddened to learn of her death in October 2017. Joseph Brown Joseph was originally one of the main concerns Sinead had about entering into a relationship with Chesney, especially as he was a tie to Chesney's ex-girlfriend - who Sinead didn't get on with. Later, Sinead began to grow close to Joseph and was devastated when Chesney agreed to let Katy take Joseph for a new life away from Weatherfield. Sinead blamed herself for Chesney's decision, as he was unable to look after his soon due to caring for her while she was in hospital. When Chesney returned home from Portugal with Joseph in October 2017 following Katy's death, Sinead tried her best to make him feel welcome. Joseph began to act out and cause trouble, however he later settled into his new life. On their wedding day in January 2018, Chesney terminated his relationship with Sinead at the alter as he didn't trust Sinead not to walk out on him again and feared what losing a second mother would do to Joseph's mental health. Appendices List of addresses Employment history First and last lines "Sorry not yet. Mmm, that's a gorgeous scent you're wearing by the way." (First line to Sylvia Goodwin) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2013 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Tinker family Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:Underworld machinists Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:1994 births Category:Freshco staff Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street Category:2018 marriages Category:Osbourne family